Stella Rasalgethi
Stella Rasalgethi (ステアア・ラサルゲスィ) is a female character in the story DXD: Legends of Tomorrow. She is a student of Rising Sun Academy, and the leader of the team Actors, a group which gathers the (currently) seven most powerful students in order to protect the rest of the student body there where the teachers can't. Appearance Stella is an albino girl of short height and slender figure. She has bright light blue eyes that shows sleepiness most of the time; added to her overall appearance, she gives the impression of being very frail. She has big eyelashes and thin eyebrows; her hair is somewhat wavy, as if she doesn't comb it, and reaches down to her chest area. She is considered by many as a very, very cute girl, and even has her own fanclub. Personality Being cursed with eternal tiredness has made Stella become a calm and quiet individual, who walks at her own peace which is unlike the rest of the world because of how fast people want to live their lives. Stella is not very talktive, but is more than capable of keeping up with almost any subject and unlike what one would expect, she doesn't dislike social interactions, nor she's socially awkward. She is a highly capable and serious individual, even when her body can't keep up with her sometimes, and very intelligent too; when she is around people she has a close relationship with, Stella usually behaves in a more informal way in general, and likes to tease people. It is said that Stella likes girlish stuff, and sometimes you can see her reading magazines or messing with her cellphone as any normal teen would. Background TBA Plot TBA Powers & abilities Stella's fighting style revolves around magic. Despite her age, she is a very skilled combat magician, given her status as the leader of Actors, showing that she is not someone you mess with. As a combat magician, Stella is quick on her feet and very agile, although her curse disables her strength most of the time. Skilled magic practitioner: Statistically speaking, Stella has naturally better magic reserves than average, being positioned in B rank among her peers, average Magic Calculation Potential (which means that she has affinity to about 40 out of 100 spells that she can learn) and a fast Mana Regeneration Rate; her true talent however, resides in her aptitude to use her mana effectively, requiring less to cast a spell that would normally take a certain amount of energy to be casted; this ability allows her to basically spam spells as she wants, and even fight in equal ground with people who boastes larger mana reserves. Gifts '(ギフト; ''Gifuto): also known as '''Divine Blessing; a Gift is a special ability granted by the gods to give the wielder an adventage of some kind. Stella was born with a blessing-type Gift, yet got inflicted a curse-type one upon birth. * Tesla Tower: '''The blessing-type Gift she was born with; it gives her extreme affinity to energy based magic, making her magic calculation potential somewhat useless. * '''Slow Start: A curse-type Gift, inflicted upon her by a nameless deity upon birth. As the name suggests, this Gift makes Stella unable to draw her full strength from the very beginning, cutting all her abilities but her mental capabilities and magic reserves; this curse lifts itself as time passes, and after some time it begins to power her up. This curse is permanently active, and is reflected on her eternal sleepiness. Stella can overcome the downside of this Gift by charging spells and dispersing them as if she was warming up, although it doesn't work completely. The time needed for the curse to be lifted may vary, as there are times it is lifted immediately, although the power up doesn't activate until a while later. Trivia * Stella's appearance is based off the Student Council President from Cross x Regalia * Her personality may or may not be loosely based on the character Chiaki Nanami ''from ''Danganronpa * The choice of her name was based on the fact that is loosely sounds like Satella, which is the name of the Witch of Envy, a character from the story Re:zero who the author thinks resembles Stella's appearance Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Magicians